The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sharpxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable colors and good form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in November, 1997, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number E917, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as E789, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar Sharp was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in November, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since February, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Sharp have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Sharpxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sharpxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright cut Chrysanthemum that is usually grown as a natural spray.
2. Freely flowering habit, about 11 inflorescences per flowering stem.
3. Quilled decorative-type inflorescences that are about 5.1 cm. in diameter.
4. Attractive white-colored inflorescences with green centers.
5. Response time about 58 days.
6. Dark green foliage.
7. Excellent postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for about three weeks in an interior environment.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the seedling selection identified as code number E917, plants of the new Chrysanthemum have smaller inflorescences. In addition, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the female parent differ in ray floret color as plants of the female parent have white-colored inflorescences with light pink centers.
Plants of the male parent, the seedling selection identified as code number E789, and the new Chrysanthemum differ primarily in inflorescence color as inflorescences of the male parent are cream-white with less intense green-colored centers.